Match in March: Uchiha Beatdown
In the vast, open fields, a young man practiced his balance. Balance was an essential skill in combat, without it, even an enemy with minimal skill would be able to capitalise on the clumsy motions one without balance would move about with. Densetsu knew this all too well, and he took pride in his skill with balance. It was the building block of his legendary speed, and his attacking grace. Slowly he shifted all his weight to only one hand, removing his other hand from the ground as he performed a one handed handstand. "Lovely quiet day though.", he thought to himself. Densetsu proved to be a jinx for the quiet day, as his day wouldn't get any quieter from now on. From a distance, a figure silenced the silence of nature with his own movements. Shinzui stood on top of one of the tree branches directly ahead of Densetsu. Moreover, Shinzui was performing a handstand with a thumb of his left hand, trying to get Densetsu Uchiha's attention, jumping to the ground, Shinzui broke the silence of words, "Name's Uchiha Shinzui, As to why I am here, I came here to test your skills under Hokage's orders." "Balancing on his thumb?! Man this dude's hardcore," Densetsu thought as he propelled himself into the air, gracefully spinning in the air before landing on his toes. "Perfect landin," Densetsu whispered joyously, then turning to face Shinzui, "Ah, Uchiha you say! Pleasure to meet you, fellow clansman!" Densetsu cheerily chirped. Although he pretended not to know the man, he had heard of his exploits. Shinzui Uchiha was one of the more experienced Uchiha, who existed during Tobirama Senju's time. "Test my skills, you say? And how would you do that?" Densetsu grinned, folding his arms as he paced to a nearby tree, leaning on it. "A Uchiha should know the way of a Uchiha," Shinzui said clapping at the amazing display of acrobatics, slowly distancing himself from the other Shinobi, "Ah! Pleased to meet you to," Shinzui continued, "Let us as two sides, go back to the Warring States Period." Saying so, Shinzui employed three Kunai to proceed towards Densetsu, aiming at his left arm, groin and the right left knee. "Alrighty then!" Densetsu muttered, as he spun to meet the attack. As he turned, his hand unsheathed the katana that always lay sheathed on his back, drawing it out as the kunai came within centimetres of him. Completing his turn, his blade came down in a precise arc from the upper right, gracefully sweeping down to the bottom right, deflecting all three of the kunai. "Let's go then!" Densetsu called out, switching his blade to a backhand form of combat. Densetsu charged forward towards the man, pulling a kunai from under his sleeve in his free hand, a grin on his face. "Your reverse grip is good," Shinzui smiled mimicking Densetsu, the older Uchiha took out his own katana with left hand, charging towards Densetsu. With the gap between the two was around 10 meters,Shinzui used his free right hand to throw two Explosive Tags at the charging Densetsu. Densetsu saw the explosive tags flying at him, and instantly evaded it, appearing on the left of the charging Shinzui, bringing his blade in an arc towards the older Uchiha. Using the katana in his left hand to block the strike of Densetsu's katana, Shinzui stepped back and away from the Human Torch. Whilst sending forth a stream of intense flame towards Densetsu, Shinzui's eyes turned red. With a sense of enjoyment displaying on his face, Shinzui voiced, "Is speed your forte ?" Densetsu grinned wide, as his eyes rapidly turned crimson, three tomoe spinning rapidly as he saw the flames seeping at him, almost in slow motion. By the time the flames were close to Densetsu's face, the teenager had used his incredible natural speed to appear on another side of Shinzui. The Body Flicker was the move Densetsu had trained and utilised in his younger years to become one of the fastest shinobi alive. But having reappeared away from the veteran Uchiha's attack, the thrill of battle with a worthy opponent charged the much younger Uchiha up. His hands moved furiously, weaving hand signs. "Speed? I thought you'd never ask!" Densetsu called out as he took a deep breath. "Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider!" His mind yelled, as a massive volley of flames spewed out forward from Densetsu's mouth. The flames took the form of a massive spider, rushing forward towards Shinzui. Shinzui excitement rose high, as he cracked his knuckles. Rushing headlong towards the Spider, Shinzui rushed inside it as the spider simply ignored it and rushed forward, almost as if Shinzui was intangible. Shinzui however vanished, revealing it to be a afterimage. The real Shinzui, whistled from on branch of a tree which was near to Densetsu. After nearly being engulfed by the spider, Shinzui had gathered chakra in his feet to increase his already unnatural speed to escape the attack and rush to the top all while leaving a afterimage behind to trick the sighters. With a snap of his finger, Densetsu made the spider dissipate. In a smooth movement, he pulled out a kunai from his weapons pouch, attaching it to an explosive tag. He flung this towards Shinzui, while he pulled out several shuriken. He flung these immediately behind the kunai, sending a multitude of projectiles towards the older man, as his Sharingan focused on Shinzui, anticipating his evasion and movement. Shinzui excitement level slowly went down, now filled with anger, "I have been thought of as a low shinobi eh ?" Shinzui spoke up, jumping back to another tree branch to avoid the projectiles. A he made his jump, Shinzui took a deep breath and exhaled several small blasts of wind chakra towards Densetsu. But Densetsu was no longer there, he was now right next to Shinzui, around three metres away from him. "Not at all, but in order to maximise my abilities, I rely on misdirection! That wasn't the attack at all," Densetsu said as his hand pointed forward to Shinzui, "this, is my attack." Densetsu's arm suddenly glowed in a vibrant blue and white colour! as a low pitched humming noise emanated from it. A powerful surge of lightning sped forward from his hand towards Shinzui in a straight line, at almost point blank range. Densetsu had toned down the frequency of the attack, so it was non lethal, but it would give a nasty numbing shock anyway if it hit. The multiple projectiles thrown earlier had been designed to attract the attention of Shinzui's Sharingan, forcing it to work harder to keep track if all the projectiles while Densetsu's immense speed enabled him to intercept Shinzui's trajectory. Densetsu did after all base his attacks on his intelligence. Shinzui was stuck mid air, as Densetsu was right in his landing spot and what ? there was a cheetah made of lightning coming to bite him. "A Spider now a cheetah , next what a legendary mithocyankaguyasaurus ?" Shinzui laughed, as he blocked the lightning technique with his Gunbai, the block not only worked as a defensive bulwark, but also Uchiha Return absorbed the attack, sending it back with increased momentum, not to mention the point blank distance between the two. Densetsu's eyes detected his own rebounded attack, and he twisted his body hard, avoiding the redirected attack as it struck the ground nearby, sending chunks of earth and sparks flying. "Here we go again," thought Densetsu as he twirled around, firing a massive fireball at Shinzui. Shinzui used his Gunbai as a foot hold for a second, using it to escape the fireball and land in a tree branch higher then before, escaping the fireball. the Gunbai however fell victim to the flames, as it fell down to the earth giving a golden shine as flames began eating the fine wood it composed of. "Ah ! that was a very rare gift, I have part with," Shinzui gave a fake tear of goodbyes. "That was a nice gunbai, you could have saved it!" Densetsu wailed as the beautifully crafted weapon burned. Densetsu pulled out a single Flying Thunder God Kunai and thrust it towards the tree Shinzui was perched on, but before it buried itself into the tree trunk, Densetsu had suddenly appeared in mid-air. His left hand clutched the kunai while his right hand had formed a swirling ball of chakra. "Rasengan, yeaaaahhh!!" Densetsu yelled as he buried his attack under the branch Shinzui is perched on. The explosion is small due to the Rasengan being suppressed, but blows away the tree trunk Shinzui was standing on and a part of the tree's side as well. The tree however would survive, thought Densetsu to himself. Upon Densetsu showing off the weapon created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Shinzui noticed the fight reaching higher in the danger scale. As the Kunai flew towards his direction, Shinzui immediately created distance, jumping backwards. Looking at the rasengan, Shinzui thought, "Just like Tsunade told...", Shinzui gave a smile to Densetsu, "You have truly mastered the arts of the previous Hokage. And isn't it getting kind of hot in here, with the flames" Shinzui complained, as he weaved signs, the eyes couldn't decipher. The skies became cloudy, and there began rain which poured to the earth, watering each and every corner of the land. This rain... Densetsu thought to himself. It was different. He watched how quickly the fires were extinguished and he noted something else. Those flames are made from my chakra...extinguishing them with droplets of rainwater...chakra absorption! Densetsu thought as he marvelled at the older Uchiha's abilities. He had nullified Densetsu's usage of ninjutsu for as long as the rain would last. "Nice move! How bout I try one more technique I picked up from the Third Hokage, then?" Densetsu asked as he smirked. Quickly he flung a single shuriken forward at the older Uchiha while his hands moved quickly. "Fire Release: Fire Bullet!" He yelled as a simple stream of flame burst forward above the kunai. Densetsu formed hand signs again, and the shuriken multiplied under the flames. The flames were designed to be a sacrificial piece, allowing the chakra eating rain to consume it while the shadow cloned shuriken were protected by it. The amount of shuriken flung out however were rather minimal, designed to be non lethal. Shinzui, aware of Densetsu's speed, had no time to sit back and relax, "One wrong move and this guy will come by my side," Shinzui thought as he jumped from branches and branches and finally reached the ground while avoiding the weak flames and the shuriken barrage. "That was pretty clever," Shinzui grinned. Shinzui move was in front of Densetsu, though there was atleast a medium range gap between the two. Shinzui quickly went on his offensive, by hurling Bullets of Earth at his new opponent. Momentarily Densetsu's gaze shifted upwards towards the clouds, which were now dispersing. Densetsu's Sharingan caught the linear path of the projectiles as Shinzui leaped, and he dodged a few before leaping to the side, away from most of them. Upon landing, his hands formed seals and the remainder of the rocks bounced harmlessly off from the Pentagon Barrier Densetsu had created. "Meet my barrier!" Densetsu called out. But Densetsu's hands were still moving. "Earth Release: Ensnaring Soil!" He yelled as powerful, thick tendrils of soil wrapped themselves around Shinzui from the ground under him. Shinzui showed a small sign of anger has his body got wrapped by the Earth tendrils. "That Barrier has potential to be the best, but the chakra distribution is weaker at some places and it needs a new quicker and easier method to be summoned," Shinzui said as he used his hands which were close together,despite being wrapped, to weave handsigns. Roots made of wet earth chakra, sprang out entrapping Densetsu, and wrapping them around the young Uchiha. Wood Roots also sprang up from the earth around Shinzui crushing and trashing the Soil tendrils freeing Shinzui from the disaster he was in.Wasting no seconds, Shinzui concentrated lightning chakra in his palms, similar to the technique used by the famous disputed last Uchiha. Shaping the charged particles precisely, Shinzui aimed needles of lightning, hundreds of them at Densetsu. Wood Release... Densetsu thought as the roots wrapped themselves around him. Immediately the lightning attack caught his eye. As Shinzui concentrated chakra for his attack, Densetsu inhaled deeply, using his precise chakra control to channel chakra into his stomach, for a Wind Release technique. As the lightning came, Densetsu exhaled violently, utilising the Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Technique he had copied from Danzō. Lightning being weak against Wind was instantly neutralised, as every needle approaching Densetsu was either deflected or destroyed due to the insulating capability of Wind, while the strong wind waves approached Shinzui. Instantly Densetsu had escaped, replicating Shinzui's escape earlier. Simply his ensnaring soil erupted from the ground, wrapping around the strong roots of wood and pulling at them. As the grip of the Wood Release technique loosened, Densetsu had slipped his arms and legs away, instantly sinking quickly into the ground before rematerialising in front of the roots, brushing his shoulders free of dust. This time, Densetsu used the Shadow Clone Technique, creating two extra copies of himself in preparation, as all three weaved hand signs. But the clones dissipated. Densetsu stood panting, but smiling. "Shinzui, what say I treat you to lunch? I've got quite a lotta cash to spare." He chuckled, with a wink. Sparring was tiresome business. The Wind Blades dispersed as Densetsu grinned at the experienced senior.